Laetitia Mouserkins
Laetitia Mouserkins - (Właściwie: Pirlipat Régine Mouserkins) Córka Króla myszy z baletu "Dziadek do Orzechów", opowiada się po stronie buntowników. Ma wspaniale wyostrzone zmysły, interesuje się gotowaniem. Biorąc pod uwagę stanowisko jej rodziców, dziewczyna jest księżniczką ale bardzo i to bardzo nie lubi, kiedy ktoś jej o tym przypomina. Osobowość Laetitia słynie ze swojego gustu oraz zdolności do mówienia o czymś wprost. Dziewczyna nigdy nie owija w bawełnę, nie kręci oraz nie oszukuje - w dużej mierze dlatego że zwyczajnie nie potrafi. Mysiej księżniczce nie brakuje pewności siebie, chociaż często zbyt mocno bierze do siebie słowa innych osób. Dziewczyna zdaje się żyć jedynie pragnieniem posiadania własnej restauracji, a przez to sprawia wrażenie samolubnej oraz pysznej, patrzącej na innych z góry. Myszka należy do osób które wolą upewnić się stu procentowego bezpieczeństwa oraz zabezpieczyć przed ewentualnymi konsekwencjami, niżli działać na żywo. Laetitia, to mistrzyni planowania, chociaż potrafi działać bez wytycznych, woli je posiadać. Titi cechuje także marzycielskość, często śni na jawie. Myszka z zadziwiającą niechęcią opowiada o swojej osobie. Zupełnie inaczej jest, kiedy przychodzi do opowiadania o swoich zdolnościach a także kulinarnych talentach. Na temat kuchni, cukiernictwa oraz przygotowywania potraw, Laetitia potrafi wypowiadać się dosłownie godzinami. wygląd Laetitia jest niziutką dziewczyną o białej niczym mleko karnacji, oraz kręconych włosach barwy lazuru które sięgają jej bioder. Zazwyczaj, przyciśnięte są białą opaską. Jej uszy do złudzenia przypominają te szczurze, mają barwę delikatnego różu. Tej samej barwy są dłonie z małymi pazurkami, ogon nastolatki oraz jej uroczy, wypukły nosek, które także przypominają te u szczurów. Jej policzki pokrywa delikatny rumieniec. Tęczówki Titi są szarej barwy a brwi czarnej. Relacje 'Rodzina' Laetitia, córka króla myszy, z rodziną miała bardzo ciepłe relacje, do czasu. Kiedy dziewczyna odkryła swoją największą pasję, stwierdziła, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na podążanie utartym szlakiem i pragnie stworzyć swoją historię. Obecnie, tato nastolatki zamieniony w ani trochę magicznego szczura, i mimo tych chłodnych relacji, znajduje się pod opieką córki. Dziewczyna, trzyma rodziciela w akwarium i opiekuje się niczym zwierzątkiem. Ojciec, pełni dla niej także swego rodzaju funkcję psychologa, gdyż ta zwierza mu się ze swoich problemów, w głębi serca wierząc że chociaż tato milczy, to ją rozumie. 'Miłość' Jedyną rzeczą która podbiła serce nastolatki bardziej niż czekoladowe ciasteczka, jest przyrządzanie tychże ciasteczek. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna nie posiada zwierząt. Titi w zupełności wystarcza opieka nad ojcem. 'Przyjaciele' Laetitia, zaprzyjaźniła się z Juni'm oraz Reginą. 'Znajomi' Choć początkowo szczurka nie pałała sympatią do Cathlynn in Boots- córki Kota w butach, obecnie mają ze sobą dobre, koleżeńskie relacje. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna, od początku swojej nauki w Baśnioceum, nie zapałała sympatią do Parvati Crewe. Nie lubi także z wzajemnością Sweetie Plum Fairy, która jest rywalką dziewczyny w cukiernictwie. 'Historie relacji' 'Cathlynn in Boots' Pewnego wiosennego dnia, na zajęciach z gotowania, uczniowie zostali dobrani w pary, mieli za zadanie przygotować pyszny tort, Laetita wręcz skakała z radości - gotowanie to dla niej bułka z masłem, a słodkości to jej działka. Była szczęśliwa, szóstka gwarantowana, dopóki nie okazało się, że ma być w parze z Cathlynn, która kompletnie nie potrafiła gotować. Z resztą, Laetitia już przedtem była uprzedzona do początkującej muszkieterki. Nie tylko ze względu na jej pochodzenie i fakt bycia humanoidalnym kotem, dziewczyna twierdziła, że robi wokół swojej osoby zbyt dużo szumu i zdawało jej się, że na siłę chce skupiać na sobie cudzą uwagę, ponadto cała rodzina od zawsze wpajała jej, że koty to zło wcielone i młoda księżniczka powinna trzymać się od nich z daleka, ojciec mówił dziewczynie, że to szemrani kłamcy i typy spod ciemnej nazwy. Laetitia jeszcze bardziej utożsamiała kotkę z tym stwierdzeniem z powodu jej baśniowego dziedzictwa - w końcu kot w butach był przebiegłym oszustem. Zapomniała jednak, że działał w słusznej sprawie. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy doszło do pracy w ustalonych parach. Cathleen zaangażowała się jeszcze bardziej niż Laetitia, co bardzo imponowało szczurzej księżniczce. Z czasem, dziewczyna zrozumiała, że nie należy oceniać innych po stwarzanych pozorach. Dzięki zapałowi kotki i nieocenionemu talentowi szczurki, ich tort zgodnie z przewidywaniami Titi, otrzymał najlepszą ocenę. 'Sweetie Plum Fairy' Prosto rzecz ujmując - nie znoszą się. Dziewczyny nie są w stanie wytrzymać razem w jednym pomieszczeniu dłużej, jak pięć minut. Ich konflikt zaostrza się głównie przez fakt, że obie panie lubują się w cukiernictwie, a przez ten fakt rywalizują ze sobą na każdym kroku. Zdolności Bedąc córką Króla myszy, Laetitia choć niechętnie o tym wspomina, zna się na czarnej magii. Najlepiej nastolatce, idą zaklęcia zmieniające rozmiar danego przedmiotu czy osoby. Prócz talentu do czarowania, dziewczyna posiada zdolność do zmiany w mysz, a także całą paletę cech, charakterystycznych dla myszy jak np. Wyczulony węch, słuch, zwinność oraz giętkość. Zainteresowania 'Kulinaria' Największa pasja Laetiti, kulinaria może i nie towarzyszy jej od wczesnego dzieciństwa, ale już można zauważyć że dziewczyna ma w tym zakresie ogromne możliwości. Dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom powonienia oraz smaku, dziewczyna z zamkniętymi oczami jest w stanie rozpoznać wiele składników a dobra pamięć sprawia, że zna naprawdę wiele przepisów. 'Savoir-vivre' Mysia księżniczka, prócz zainteresowania kulinariami, niezwykle fascynuje się etykietą oraz zasadami Savoir-vivre'u. Doskonale wie np. Jak poprawnie ułożyć sztućce czy czego nie powinno się robić podczas posiłku. Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Podstawy siania terroru. *Podstawy nikczemności. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Historia złych zaklęć. *Grimmnastyka. Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left Dziadek do Orzechów – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów. Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowskiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do Orzechów. Jest Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej braciszek Fred czekają na świąteczne prezenty. Jak zawsze najwspanialszy dostaną od sędziego Droselmajera, zegarmistrza i wynalazcy, ich chrzestnego ojca; w tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje. Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dziadek_do_Orzechów tutaj) Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Swego czasu, dziewczynie było szczerze obojętne, cthumb|left|139pxzy wypełnii baśniowe przeznaczenie czy nie. Tak było dopóki nastolatka nie odkryła swojego talentu kulinarnego. Można rzec, że wtedy "przejrzała na oczy" Zeozumiała że jedyna droga do tego, by spełnić w całości swoje marzenia, to otwarte sprzeciwienie się swojej historii rodzinnej. Dlatego Laetitia opowiada się po stronie Buntowników. Portrayals thumb|left W filmie Llive-Action, w rolę Laetiti mogłaby wcielić się Kanadyjska aktorka Maddie Philips, znana z ról w takich filmach pełnometrażowych jak: "Antoinette (2014)" czy " Story of a girl (2017)". Ciekawostki *Postać Lae jest ździebko zainspirowana postacią Remy'ego z filmu animowanego "Ratatuj" wytwórni Disney Pixar. *Niektórym osobom, pozwala mówić do siebie "Letycja" lub "Titi" *Nazwisko nastolatki pochodzi od wyrazu "Mouse" (ang. Mysz) oraz zniekształconego słowa "King" (ang. Król). *Prawdziwe imię (Pirlipat Régine) oraz nazwisko zawdzięcza Amity.Galii. *W swojej mysiej, pełnej formie dziewczyna ma futerko koloru swoich włosów. Galeria Laetitia portret szkic.jpg Laetitia GF szkic.jpg Laetitia SC szkic.jpg Laetitia budget balet szkic.jpg Laetitia w szczurzej postaci.jpg Laetitia basic szkic.jpg Laetitia symbol.jpg|Czapka szefa kuchni z szczurzymi uszami oraz nosem, ułożona nad złotą koroną oraz widelcem i łyżką - symbol Laetiti Od innych Titi moodboard by AG.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Amity.Gala Meta timeline *'Luty 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Laetitia Mouserkins. *'Nadal luty 2018' - Pojawia się art oraz bio Titi. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Titi oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'19.03.18' - Laetitia zostaje opublikowana jako strona na wiki. Kategoria:Dziadek do orzechów Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija